Then, the Hitachiin twins started cooking
by Person-with-a-Keyboard
Summary: Boredom Hitachiin twins Cooking? What could possibly happen next? Only you know! Read and tell me what should happen with these two crazy twins and that blasted cookie dough! CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Boredom leads to cooking?

Okay. Here's my first Ouran fic! I warn you, I just came up with this and I am extremely bored. This was going to be a quick little crack fic, but my mind being as wierd as it is, decided it should be longer and interactive with the readers.

Disclaimer: Let's see here, if I owned Ouran, would I be writing fan fics of it. Probably not. So, no. I don't own Ouran.

* * *

The Hitachiin twins were bored, not to much differently than the authoress is right now. Kaoru was hungry and remembered that they had gotten a package of commoner's cookie dough. He got an idea.

"Hey, Hikaru?" Kaoru nudged a slightly drowsy Hikaru. They were attempting to watch an old movie, but it was only making the older twin sleepy.

"Ngh, what?" Hikaru groaned, trying to keep his eyes open.

"You know that commoner cookie dough we got?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Maybe we can bake some of it. I'm pretty sure there's directions on the outside of the container," Kaoru suggested.

"Hmm, okay. Sounds better than watching this," Hikaru turned off the T.V. and stood up, stretching his stiff arms and waking up his sleeping legs.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, they told all the cooks to get out so they could cook by themselves. They slipped on matching aprons and pulled the plastic container out of the fridge.

Then, the Hitachiin twins started cooking.

* * *

A/N: So! How do you like it? Please Read & Review it for me! Besides, the next chapter is going to include your thoughts on how it plays out. But PLEASE, not anything too yaoi-ish. My parents will get mad at me if I start writing that stuff. Fluffy-ness and light kisses might have to be the limit on that. ^_^' For senarios that can't blend with each other or take a FAR off turn from the current senario, I'll put in the chapter title 'Senario 1' or 'Senario 2 part 3' or something. XD Please be patient with me, I have school to go to so if your senario doesn't go in right away or it takes me a while to update, please don't get mad and bare with me. I'm only a human, or at least, that's what the doctors say. .


	2. Scenario one: Did we forget something?

Sorry for the long wait! ^-^ I did this chapter as a one-shot just now. XD

Disclaimer: I wished for the rights to Ouran for Christmas, Santa didn't give 'em to me though. So no, I don't own Ouran.

* * *

Kaoru looked on the tub of cookie dough and saw the directions. He read them through then said, "Hey Hikaru. Come here, I found the directions."

Hikaru walked over and took the tub. He lightly skimmed over the directions and said, "Well, let's get the baking stuff out and make these!"

They grabbed a non-stick cookie sheet out from the cupboard and a large, wooden spoon from a drawer. Hikaru opened the tub and scooped out some cookie dough. Kaoru read aloud from the directions, "'Roll cookie dough into a ball and place on cookie sheet.'" Hikaru did just that.

Kaoru read some more, "'Repeat steps until desired amount of cookies are placed on cookie sheet.'" They made about nineteen more and evenly spaced them out on the cookie sheet.

Hikaru then realized that they needed to preheat the oven before putting the cookies in. They turned on the oven and set it to preheat to a certain temperature. They decided to go see if there was anything good on T.V. while they were waiting.

A little while later, they heard a loud 'BOOM' coming from the kitchen. They ran in to find that the oven had overheated and blew up. A small fire was coming out from inside. The smoke detector went off and a few minutes later, a firetruck had arrived.

After confirming that no one was hurt, and that the fire was gone and they needed a new oven, the firemen left and the twins sighed. Kaoru said, "You know, from now on, we should leave the baking to the cooks." Hikaru nodded.

"Too bad we don't get to have the cookies though," Hikaru sighed.

An idea struck their minds at the same time. "We could still eat the cookie dough, though!" They grinned at each other and ran back into the kitchen to grab the tub of uncooked cookie dough.

* * *

Author's note: So, like? Remember to give me your ideas for another scenario!


End file.
